


脏橘

by Whisbang



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisbang/pseuds/Whisbang
Summary: 刚成年小伙子尝禁果，有车！！！！
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yoon Doojoon
Kudos: 3





	脏橘

1.  
尹斗俊掰了一瓣橘子肉送进嘴里，开始回想起这两天的种种。  
早上在热牛奶的香味中醒来，母亲敲门叫他别再赖床。跟没拧开的五官较劲。父亲把广播调到最大声，两位电台主播争执着即将过境的台风是大是小，标准的播音腔听不出玩笑还是讽刺。母亲端上热腾的汤泡饭，想到下周学校开始的地狱复习计划就没了胃口，他对着铺在碗里鲜黄的荷包蛋，回味起上周星期五过梁耀燮成年生日的撒欢劲。  
他草草吃了几口，抓起书包打声招呼就要跑，母亲叫住他塞了一把伞，红绿相间的图案让他一下认出这是圣诞节的商店赠品，但谁会在大夏天撑一把圣诞节的伞？  
万一耀燮也没带伞，岂不是要淋雨回来。听了母亲这话，本来还不情不愿的尹斗俊将伞塞进了背包的最深处。

他出门骑上自行车飞过人少的街道，链条刷啦搅动清晨的气流，减速拐弯，绿灯只剩3秒，跟在步履蹒跚的老人脚后慢吞吞过马路，碾过小吃店老板洗车用的水管，有流浪狗跑到路中间，大骂着急刹停好车，向教室冲刺。这几乎是尹斗俊每天早上的指定路线。  
踩着铃声到教室，险些撞上准备留门的梁耀燮，通常会听到那家伙抱怨一声——  
“好好吃早餐了吗？”  
今早也是这句话，不是“猪吧又睡这么晚”，也不是“欠我一盒橙汁”，梁耀燮突如其来的关心持续了几天，语气平常得好像稀松问候就该是他们每天的开始，而不是那些错开眼神不合时宜的发科打趣。  
“吃了。你呢？”  
“吃了就好，早上别空腹。”  
刚才跑得太急，上楼梯还撞到一个绑马尾的女生，喉咙正发干时梁耀燮扔给他一个橘子。目光越过黄橙的果皮下移，看到梁耀燮圆润凸起的外踝红得像被冻过，和冬天不好好穿袜子会见到的颜色差不多。尹斗俊愣神着，小腿不客气地撞上了椅角，多余的木屑扯出一道口子，刺刺的，感觉不到疼痛。  
“行不行啊，撞这么一下就要哭鼻子？”梁耀燮凑到他肩上跟着看，橘子气息刺激起他勉强清醒的嗅觉。  
自知说不过梁耀燮，尹斗俊干脆胡乱地打发走人，憋着气等空气流散。  
回忆到这里，尹斗俊撩起裤管检查今天也遭殃的地方，早上起来还看不到任何留下的淤青和伤疤，干净得昨天像撞上了棉花。今天新长的口子已经拉出结痂的红线，用力按下去已经冒不出血了。

课间买了苏打水，虽然梁耀燮没有主动敲诈也给他顺带了一瓶橘子汽水。 睡了五次，醒了四次，其中有三次是被梁耀燮用橡皮擦丢醒的。去了两趟厕所，被朋友烦了很多次，和梁耀燮简单解决午饭，依旧没什么胃口。  
下午全是自习课，连续两天一样的课表尹斗俊就该发现不对劲的，但他过得太含糊了，睡不好吃不饱连星期几都不知道，迷迷糊糊大半天就要过去，好不容易挨到放学，下课铃没响完就兴奋地冲到更衣室换球服。  
离毕业考试还有几个月，高三生已经没什么课外活动，队里和隔壁校队组织了为期两天的告别赛，虽然只是友谊赛，但毕竟是高中生涯最后的活动，两边的状态都很兴奋。昨天输了一场，尹斗俊萎靡了半天的情绪终于被夺回胜利的欲望调动起来。  
梁耀燮坐在休息的长椅上穿鞋，尹斗俊在旁边无声地等他，袜子里似乎有什么疙瘩，梁耀燮把长袜卷下来，露出细瘦的小腿检查一遍，才重新拉起长袜。  
穿戴完毕，梁耀燮站起来跳了跳，见尹斗俊盯着地板愣神。  
“发什么愣呢？”  
“没什么，”尹斗俊走向门口，又突然停下来说，“你才是要多吃点吧。”

球在哨声吹起前又一次进了门框。  
这一切似乎在重演。开场角球，上半场对方领先，下半场追平，走位，出界次数，几次长传等等，包括对方的挑衅耍赖，两次进球庆祝都抱了梁耀燮，所有的细节都好像被一一刻录下来，省去聒噪的解说声，在他脑海里按重播键。直到他又一次因为干草虚掩的土坑摔倒，眼睁睁看着对方前锋在结束前五分钟送进一球，尹斗俊才头皮发麻地快速回忆起全场。  
这分明就是和昨天如出一辙！  
结束的哨子吹响，不远处比分表上的红色数字被风吹起又落下，最后定格的2:3也和昨天重合了。尹斗俊躺在草地上不想动了，膝盖的擦伤也无暇顾及，呆呆地看着眼前奔跑过的橘色或蓝色球服交叠出熟悉的画面。  
“还好吗？起不来了？”   
梁耀燮被希望映红的身影在眼中清晰。  
“……什么情况？”  
“什么什么情况？我们输了！”  
“我知道。”  
“你看起来不知道！从刚才开始就一直躺着，玩假摔好歹加点表情，尊敬的前锋，需要我给你叫担架吗？”梁耀燮没好气地翻了个白眼。  
“你这句话好像没听过……”  
“什么没听过？要打架吗？算了，快起来，明天还有机会。”  
“明天……？”  
“对，明天，你不是真的被撞傻了吧？虽然友谊赛不必较真，但游戏前就失忆放弃可不是你的风格。”  
他抬头看看渐低的火烧云，看不出有下雨的预兆，也找不到哪里有可以钻进去的黑色漩涡，于是急忙问梁耀燮：“你带伞了吗？”  
“没带啊。”梁耀燮不明所以地问，“大晴天带什么伞？”  
一样的回答。  
尹斗俊摸摸自己健在的后脑勺，呆滞地回答：“……我又带了。”

一切根本没发生变化。那个抱着一本书的马尾辫女生又来了，昨天突然冲过来堵住他们回家的去路，尹斗俊抓住梁耀燮的手臂向后拉开点距离才没让马尾辫甩到他脸上。  
今天又见到她，或许是最好的证明——如果昨天不是梦，那他确实经历了一模一样的两天。在他的认知里，没有女生被拒绝了第二天会再来，也没有女生会在炎炎夏日连续两天穿同样的衣服。  
此时他贴着方形廊柱，躲在马尾辫女生的视野死角里，掏出口袋里的橘子，懵然回想这没什么差别的两天。  
今天梁耀燮帮他挡了下来，毕竟他再也不想经历女生被拒绝后的看家哭功。  
“你会帮我告诉他吗？”  
“告诉什么？”  
“告诉他我真的很喜欢他。”  
尹斗俊不得不分神去仔细听昨天没有出现的对话，咬了一瓣橘子肉，半节食指大的果肉吞了两次才咽干净。他听到女生话语里隐隐的哭腔，放慢咀嚼的速度等了一会儿，却没有听到任何一声哪怕叹息的拒绝。  
“好，我会的。” 

出了校门果然飘起了雨，尹斗俊放弃了骑车回家——对了，骑车，如果昨天他也没把车骑回家，那今天自行车原封不动地待在车库里……他下意识想问梁耀燮关于昨天放学的细节，却转头时就闭了嘴。  
梁耀燮安静地在身侧剥唯一剩下的橘子。是了，他昨天就是把车扔校门口了，他不会放过这个安静的独处时刻，虽然他们已经独处了大半时光，但一起躲在不算大的伞下，在尹斗俊看来这比云雨间还要狭窄、比赛场上的拥抱还要多了点不同意义的紧密。  
然后梁耀燮把剥好的橘子分他一半，剩下的那一半自己又分成两口，牙齿抵住瓤瓣轻轻分开，扯断了网的橘络漏出一小脚挂在下唇上，很快被舔进嘴里。吃的第一口放左边腮，第二口还是左边腮，吐出几粒灰白圆滑的籽，没嚼几口就把果肉吞了。尹斗俊跟梁耀燮说过这个问题，吃东西别吃那么快。你也好不到哪去——梁耀燮总这么回他。可是那几口说快还是慢，尹斗俊却看出个慢动作回放。

「球进网了吗」尹解说员问。没进，网进去了，球倒吐了出来。尹斗俊回答。「那真是少见的一幕啊」尹解说员又评价道。不，并不少见，他一吃橘子就这样，我天天见。尹斗俊胸有成竹地说。

梁耀燮停下来，踩在地上新蓄的浅浅水洼里。酒红色块兜转到他头顶上，雨珠刺在伞面上俨然要渗出点颜色，在梁耀燮的脸上浇下稀薄的淡红烟雾。  
“刚才的话听到了吗？”梁耀燮问着，接过伞的把手。  
“听到了，然后呢？”尹斗俊反问。  
“不给个回答吗？”梁耀燮继续向前走。  
“给谁回答？”  
隐约听到远处的怒雷声，尹斗俊有点恼地停在原地，硬是要在原地等一个答案。等梁耀燮急忙走回来，将伞罩在尹斗俊被淋湿了些的半边肩膀上面，也不发一言。  
“谁都好。”  
半晌，梁耀燮看着地上的圈圈涟漪说到。

一进家门雨势就大了起来，看到饭桌上一模一样的菜品，尹斗俊还是害怕了。这份不真实的恐惧完全来源于周围似乎只有他察觉这件事，没有到处失惊打怪已经是他作为初步成年人最好的表现了，那样也只会被当做傻子来看待。  
尹斗俊饭也不吃地冲进房间，在搜索框里慎重地打下了“今天 重复 昨天 怎么办”的一类异次元问题，搜出来任何有关时间轮回的大都是奇幻假说，查不到什么有实际意义的帮助。很快他就疲倦了，文字实在令人头疼，抱着也许明天就恢复正常的心态躲在被窝里看《米老鼠之日》，甚至开始上帝视角地庆幸自己活在互联网时代，动动手指就能找到些许安心，至少不会像抬头纹男主一样像个无头苍蝇盲目乱转。  
但如果明天没恢复正常呢？  
在心里默念十遍不可能，尹斗俊重新缩回被子里闭上眼睛，祈祷明天能看到不同的太阳。

2.  
午夜时小雨转暴雨，狂风肆虐，窗户被敲打到几近破碎。响声惊醒了尹斗俊，以往他是不会被这点动静吵醒的，但这个和昨晚没什么不同的暴雨夜因为意外的来临显得格外令人心慌。  
尹斗俊重新迷了眼，穿进眼前看不到边角的黑暗里。  
爬出来另一头是教室，看起来空荡荡的一个人都没有。他走进后门，走道突然伸出一只脚把他绊倒了。他气得要骂人，谁这么不知好歹，挑衅校队希望之脚？罪魁祸首跑到窗边，轻盈地起跳坐在窗台上，悠闲地翘起腿转动脚腕数拍子，像是要看尹斗俊的笑话。那一看就很好对付的得意的脚丫子看着实在碍眼，但等尹斗俊真到了人跟前，他自己又变得不好对付了。  
这人大白天不好好穿衣服只套了件T恤，明明是夏天，露出两条晃眼的腿却冷的像覆上了一层冰，剔透得没了血色，碰一下冻得手都要生疮。  
尹斗俊的手举到空中又撤下来，抓也不是摁也不是。天上那团火炉烧旺了，那人动了动，大腿根贴得紧紧地换边翘腿，直直长长的两条腿被照得透亮发白，看着要熔化了，柔边都冒出点雾气。  
他鬼使神差地又举起手，掌心舔着水汽，滑过过大腿上方挠着手心的冷气，再往下到膝盖骨的，小腿的，脚踝的，隔空虚虚地描起了边。画到脚尖附近没墨了，停下来逗留，那人懂了，两腿松松地打开，起身站在窗台上给尹斗俊指了条路。  
日光下那两腿之间分明泻了条银白的河，冷凄凄的要把人浇个凉透。  
尹斗俊失神着，又迟疑地想触碰那两腿间水流一般潺潺的光，指腹逆流而上，游过脚踝旁边，小腿的，膝盖骨的，要掀翻河谷平静一般，手在腿间狭长透明的水流中翻飞，能看到闪光的银丝缠绕在指间。想停留在膝盖窝小憩一会儿，却轻轻触碰哪块皮肉都是透骨奇寒。尹斗俊不甘心了，想要问问那源头是什么拒人千里的冰天雪窖——

醒来时牛奶味是腥的，来自一股无添加的纯天然反胃。被窝可能也是腥的，来自一阵心烦意乱的冲动……尹斗俊把天花板看出个洞，才缓缓把手伸进被子里确认裤子的黏腻。  
被梦境折腾得魂体都要分离，尹斗俊这几天早上做的第一件事，不是舒缓勃发的老二，也不是赖床冥思，而是将梦境被生生扯断的虚脱无力归咎于母亲过于洪亮的叫声，并在心里抱怨上一阵。  
尹斗俊做了三次深呼吸，起床收拾，太阳穴突突地去客厅等待早餐，听父亲抖报纸，吃完汤泡饭，换鞋，被母亲叫住塞伞，关上门走到车库。  
操蛋。  
他的破宝贝自行车，没有任何经历过暴风雨的痕迹，完好无损地立在车库里，尹斗俊感觉一天还没开始就被当头一棒地告知提前结束了，终于控制不住地大声骂了出来。  
循环如期进行，后怕像憋了一天的尿意绷得尹斗俊动都不敢动，他花了一个晚上来理解这样违背常理的现象，却还是在一觉醒来看到复刻一般的场景后，被独自一人深陷泥沼的诡异给狠狠吓到了。  
每天下雨，吃汤泡饭，上同样的课表，打败仗，还要做同样的梦，醒来处理麻烦的晨事……他一想到接下来很有可能要一直重复下去，牛奶和汤泡饭的混合味道在他的食道入口处翻滚。  
尹斗俊立马骑上自行车冲到学校。

“你知道，Deqya vu吗？”  
尹斗俊抑扬顿挫地念出这句话，死活想不起抬头纹男主念这个词的发音。他揉揉又撞了一次椅子的小腿，心想目前唯一的好事，只有获得了早上醒来伤口自愈的能力这件事。  
换来一个懒得理睬的眼神，尹斗俊急忙拉住准备走开的梁耀燮，那团栗色毛球差点撞到了鼻梁。  
“我是说，那种一见如故的感觉，比如一些你曾经见过的事情突然又重新发生了……”  
梁耀燮快速搓搓被气息喷红的耳朵：“有，你接下来会说一些百分之百没有意义的傻话，这个事我就经常见。”  
伶牙俐齿的梁耀燮又回来了，这大概是不寻常中最寻常的事，尹斗俊还为此生出些不想表现出来的高兴。忽略了顶嘴的欲望，尹斗俊不顾梁耀燮的躲避凑到他耳边神秘兮兮地说：“如果我说，我们，所有人，都在重复经历星期五这一天，你信吗？”  
“我说的没错，确实是百分之百的傻话。”  
“不！你听我说，千真万确！我是认真的！巴萨没出线我都没那么认真！我能相信的只有你！也只有你会相信我了！”  
“你冷静点，我怎么样也不会把你送进任何治疗机构。”  
“听我说！”  
“……你说。”  
尹斗俊把音调降下来，生怕第二个人听到这个惊天秘密引发不必要的慌乱，虽然他忽略了引发慌乱的前提是有人相信。  
“你大概很难相信，接下来要发生的事我都知道，因为我已经经历过两次了。你听我跟你说，上午的课很枯燥，朴老师会没完没了地占用课间时间，顺便她今天搞了一个婆婆烫的新发型，跟我妈去年美容店5折弄的发型差不多……奎植待会儿会找你借钱，别借，借了就回不来了，让他找我借……下午我们的友谊赛会失败，比分是2：3。哦对了，午饭吃的肉堡，我记得很清楚，因为你不想吃就都给了我。晚上会有一个女生找我，至于她为什么找我，是因为，因为……”  
梁耀燮盯着尹斗俊憋了十几个因为，面无表情地缓缓回道：“你听听你说的，像不像在放屁？”  
“……好吧，虽然细节我还没能一一注意到，但你应该相信我，可能我过一会儿就能给你预料到一些事？”  
“我还是没明白你想说什么，为什么要给我预料一些事？”  
尹斗俊挠挠头，要说的太多，却不知道从哪里说起，他仰头想了好久才能勉强想出一个通俗的说法：“假如，我是说有可能，这是一本小说，作者只需要写好昨天的内容再复制粘贴到今天，并一直粘贴，加个1234就可以了，我们所有人都是里面的人物，正在重复经历这一天，7月29，星期五，然而看起来只有我知道这件事。你明白吗？”  
“不可能，什么作者这么无聊，怎么也得写点不一样的细节。”  
“可能这个作者不太行？只会写些闲出屁的……这不是重点！重点是你要相信我！”  
“让我相信你也得有点说服力。我看你不如找点事做，这样就没有时间妄想了，好吗主人公？”  
尹斗俊被逼急了还想继续组装句子，脑神经却突然仿佛被笔尖戳中般刺痛了一下。  
找点事做……  
他突然噤声，像故障的时钟突然有了动力，齿轮转动声中想起了昨天电影里的抬头纹男人。  
无限的时间不就等于无限的机会吗？为什么不跳过适应期早点进入享受阶段呢？  
“你说得对，是该找点事做。”尹斗俊沉声说。

3.  
人确实是这样，想破脑袋也不能完整说出的回忆细节，只要身处情境中，就会像上了发条的木偶，不用细想，大脑和肌肉的记忆就会很自然地做出下一步反应。  
此时尹斗俊面对迎面出击的守门员，奔跑带起的风吹出他姗姗来迟的记忆。昨天这一下射门被挡下了，尹斗俊当下决定放弃单刀球的机会，脚后跟传球给斜后方无人防守的梁耀燮，轻松将球送入空门。  
这不过是上半场第一个进球，却拉开了下半场乘胜追击的序幕。比赛进行到最后比分拉平，尹斗俊破罐破摔地放弃了近距离进攻，带过昨天铲了他一跤的后卫，长呼一口气来了一记吊射，眼睛跟随着足球破风，越过措手不及的人群头顶落入网中，完成了最后的进球。  
被推到草地上时下坠的视野里，比分表定格在逆转过来的3:2，尹斗俊第一次觉得想要获得一样东西也不是那么费力了。  
堆叠在尹斗俊身上的队友接连起身，有冰凉的头发贴着耳朵，是梁耀燮的。尹斗俊嗓子干得不行，张了嘴下意识地侧过头蹭蹭梁耀燮的热气，想把手握住湿透的腰身，人就坐起来了，只能擦过滑溜溜的橘色球衣，勾住点雨后软泥般的气息供他摩擦着指腹回味。  
“你今天状态不错，但比分不是2:3。”  
尹斗俊抓抓头发跳起来，不去看梁耀燮滴水的额发。  
“我改主意了，胜利这才是最终定局……也不一定是最终的。”尹斗俊指指比分表，“你明天想要个什么比分，我踢给你看。”  
“说得好像你是一切的主宰，想怎样就怎样。”  
尹斗俊没有因为这句玩笑话得意起来，眼神失去笑意。  
“我倒是真希望能想怎样就怎样。”

主人公开始学着享受。不用为明天承担的日子里，尹斗俊踢赢了每一场球，赚足了场上的尖叫声；胃口大增吃到常去的店家挂牌，他从没想人体脂肪可以受时间维度控制；每天都和父亲讨来一年份的零花钱，声称往后坚决不再开口；在学校各个地方都出尽了风头，毕竟没有人能比得过先知。  
然而他并没有觉得过够瘾。  
问了许多次都无果，梁耀燮死活不愿意一起翘课，尹斗俊只能恶狠狠地提醒他每天复习不同的内容，这样进度还可以远超其他人，虽然对方听不懂他在说什么。  
为了不让无纪律生活过于孤单，他察觉到许多从裙子与裙子之间传来的视线，每天从固定路线拐到学校的反方向，尹斗俊偶尔学着和不同的女孩一日约会。和中学暗恋过的女生结伴去吃甜得发腻的甜品，再带回来两份齁死梁耀燮；叫上朋友租了加长林肯开环城派对，中途觉得没趣丢下车徒步回家；买了贵宾票约学姐去看球赛，在犯困的学姐旁边大骂黑心裁判——  
淡季的贵宾室除了他俩没别人，学姐忍无可忍地一腿跨过尹斗俊身前，挡住了他胶着在绿茵场上的视线。  
“你大老远约我出来，应该不仅仅是为了看比赛吧。”  
“来赛场当然是要看比赛。”   
“什么意思？”  
尹斗俊笑笑，截住那只向背后探的纤手。  
“圣豪前辈不敢和你说，他还是忘不了你，希望可以和你重新开始。”  
学姐一听立刻甩脸子从尹斗俊身上下来：“多管闲事，我怎么不知道你这么无聊？”   
“我是挺无聊的。”尹斗俊重新将目光放回赛场上，“不如你告诉我，这个年纪应该做点什么。”  
“我怎么知道你想做什么？再怎么无聊也别再拉上我，我时间可没你多！”学姐脸色极差地起身要走，绿茵场上终于进了一球，人声鼎沸中传来尹斗俊慢声慢气的话语。  
“说得是，时间不多了。圣豪前辈在南门等你，再不去今天就要过了。” 

尹斗俊从翘课变成了每天用一样的理由请假，窝在房间里没日没夜的打游戏，眼睛累了就闭眼，醒来又是重复的关卡。有时候天昏地暗分不清窗外几时几分，尹斗俊会想为什么没人来看望他，又反应过来，对别人来说他不过才缺席一天而已。  
某个三位数的一天，尹斗俊坐在便利店门口踢啤酒罐，从街灯错影中察觉到时间缝隙正在一点一点地吞噬掉他所剩无几的乐趣。以前藏着掖着好不容易学会喝的酒，味道其实苦涩无比。他进店又要了橘子汽水，桌子上印的济州岛旅游广告中有修饰过的漂亮风景，尹斗俊打了一个酸鼻子的甜嗝，盘算着明天要不要把梁耀燮绑了扛去济州岛看橘子树，还不用买回来的机票钱。  
他想想，大概是腻味了每天和母亲说，明天早餐想吃点别的，母亲满脸笑容地答应后，早上起来依旧是汤泡饭这件事。

尹斗俊回到了学校，一反常态地安静，朋友问脸怎么这样臭也不回答。墙上没了电池的时钟停止了转动，他过滤掉眼前走动的人，脑海中是那个每天必须要梦到的梦魇场景。他学着梁耀燮认真听课，内容已经听了上百遍，一边在心里默念老师的下一句话，一边盯着右前方梁耀燮正坐的背影，嗓子莫名开始喊渴。  
被盯了一天的人动了动，歪着脑袋轻轻挠起左侧颈，那上面既没有蚊虫叮咬的肿包也没有受伤的痕迹，只有一颗褐色的痣，可梁耀燮还是摸了很久，像是要磨灭掉这个出生起就有的独特证明。  
尹斗俊便不再看他，耳朵穿过任何悄悄话与动静，集中精力去找时钟秒针的声音。答，答，答，抽屉里放置的手表还在转动，听起来比任何等待都要漫长。

放学后他拉着梁耀燮走学校侧门，周围湿凉得不像夏季雨，空荡荡的校道两旁嫩绿的银杏枝叶被雨水打脆了，也不知能不能熬过每晚的暴风雨。尹斗俊拉住梁耀燮，给他塞了一个更大的柑橘，抢过已经吃了一瓣的小橘子一口吞了。梁耀燮下巴上有一滴落单的橙色汁泡，尹斗俊想拿掉，不止怎么的就摁上了，汁泡没被挤破，倒是挤出梁耀燮的一声惊呼。  
“怎怎么了？”尹斗俊心想我也没用力啊，这下巴肉还娇贵得摁一下就得叫唤吗。梁耀燮嗔怪地睨了一眼，憋着话。尹斗俊更奇怪了，看看手里的橘子当下了然，不由分说地捏着梁耀燮的下唇微微翻出，粉红内壁上起了一颗孤零零的白泡，看着就舌头发痒。平常梁耀燮球赛带伤都不吭一声，只要来了溃疡就没了精神，没完没了地舔那颗白泡，没完没了地找疼。  
“干嘛！”梁耀燮拍开他的手，“别乱碰。”  
“让你天天吃这么多橘子，上火了吧。”尹斗俊乐了，安抚性地揉揉梁耀燮的下巴鼓儿权当物理治疗。把那赖皮的汁泡轻刮下来后，尹斗俊脸上又变了个气象，像是要强制做一笔单方面交易却无比真挚地看着梁耀燮的发旋说，要和我走吗？  
去哪？梁耀燮抬头问，没注意剥果皮的安全距离，橘子皮蹦出点水溅到眼睛里，他一激灵，延迟地向后躲，眨巴着辣红眼睛看样子要掉泪，手便发了狠地揉。  
尹斗俊制止住他的自虐式自救，捧起那张苦恼中的脸轻轻按揉被搓红的眼尾。辛辣的果皮味还未散尽，绕着两人的鼻尖打转，尹斗俊的小拇指有意无意地滑过左侧颈的那颗痣确认它还在，便又问了一遍，愿不愿意和我走。  
什么时候？梁耀燮舒展了眉头。  
明天。  
好。  
说好了，你明天要记得。尹斗俊近乎耳语地说，说完就悄悄笑了，像说给自己听的，笑意很快被飘进来的雨丝洗去。

4.  
主人公不再赖床了，每天都干净利落地收拾好，提前到梁耀燮家门口，等那对冻红一般的外踝暴露在晨气中。然后慢悠悠骑过阳光倾洒的街道，坐在车后座的梁耀燮抱怨他骑太慢，被满不在乎地回说没关系时间管够。  
拐弯把车倾得低低的，梁耀燮猝不及防抓住尹斗俊的腰大叫。碰上马路绿灯还剩15秒，停下车让梁耀燮等一会儿，等来的老人还没上斑马线就被尹斗俊一脸神气地扶着过了马路。和小吃店的老板问好并送了很多张从父亲那里偷来的洗车券，用备好的狗粮勾引灰扑扑的流浪狗屁颠屁颠地跑到树丛边，叫一脸困惑的梁耀燮给它起名……  
不变的是，梁耀燮今天依旧不愿和他翘课，虽然尹斗俊只是随口问了一句，并没有别的打算。他绕过椅子，顺走梁耀燮口袋里被母亲临时塞的橘子，吞下缓解又在发干的嗓子，笑嘻嘻地说，反正也是给我的。 

「快去找个人提供帮助！谁都好，做个助人为乐的好人！」  
抬头纹男主冒出来这么命令尹斗俊。  
「再去学一门手艺，钢琴，冰雕，任何可以让你把到妞的技术，脱胎换骨。关键是能爱上谁就最好不过了，说段情话就能走出这段该死的循环！」  
「还能有什么方法？钥匙就是找到自我与爱！亘古不变的主题！」

也不是不可以。尹斗俊耸耸肩默认了这个熬出抬头纹换来的经验。  
于是认真生活成为了尹斗俊当前的头等大事，努力把身边准备发生的事情掰正到更好的轨道。每天梁耀燮都难掩新奇的目光，好像这样积极努力的态度从未在星期五之前的尹斗俊身上出现过。  
那么他需要像抬头纹的老菲尔一样不断，不断，不断地努力唤醒丽塔对他的记忆吗？

「不需要！今天做什么都无所谓，反正第二天记忆都要清零！」  
尹斗俊大声命令了回去。

阳光每天都照到他身上，雨水也同样一次不落地打湿他肩膀。尹斗俊在这个轮回的星期五做了许多以前都不打算做的好事。他甚至主动找了那位等待着他的马尾辫女孩说了话。  
女孩显然被吓到了，拘谨地跟在尹斗俊后头抓皱了怀里的书，决定要告白的对象提前找了她，所有以前不敢设想的心动画面都在此刻一股脑炸开了烟花。  
“请问你……找我有什么事吗？”  
“没什么，就聊聊天。”尹斗俊笑笑，用纸巾擦了石椅才让女孩坐下。  
两人坐在石椅两头，女孩害羞地几乎把头埋进领子里，却久久等不来下一句话，想着哪方主动都是主动，鼓起勇气打破了沉默。   
“其实，我经常看你踢球……踢得很棒！”  
“谢谢。这是什么书？”  
“书？”  
尹斗俊指着女孩怀里的书：“总是看你抱着这本书，很宝贝的样子？”  
“总是……？啊对，是一本画册，”想说的话被尹斗俊突然的发问搅得没了稿子，女孩有些慌乱地回答，“是，我自己画的。”  
“讲什么的，可以和我说说吗？”  
“讲……”提起自己的画册，女孩全然没了紧张，“讲一位非常非常伟大的女巫，花费许多精力制造了一个乐园，因为好玩。第一天造天空，第二天造大地……等到第六天，造了乐园里的第一个生物，一只长颈鹿。这只长颈鹿又高又毛躁，顽皮成性不守规矩。女巫见长颈鹿太寂寞，又造了另一只长颈鹿……”  
“等等等等，我怎么听着有点耳熟……？你接下来是不是要说这长颈鹿憋不住跑去吃了禁果？”  
“没错，嘿嘿，他确实吃了禁果，但我这还有点不一样！”  
“……好吧，你继续。”  
“没想到刚吃一口就被女巫发现了，女巫决定换个方法治他，于是瞒着偷吃的长颈鹿去和另一只长颈鹿说，‘那偷吃犯独享了禁果，却不分享给你，你会怎么办呢？’”

「不可能，他不会这么做的。」另一只长颈鹿说。  
「你怎么敢笃定？」挂在树上的女巫不屑地敲敲长颈鹿的触角，「他天天和你亲昵，却没有进一步示爱。他就是个薄情的家伙，从不愿分享多余的感情，更不用说好不容易偷来的禁果了。」  
「用不着等他示爱，我自己会来。」长颈鹿坚定地说。  
「可他毕竟犯了错，我没造什么毒蛇诱惑他，每年产粮也就这么一棵树，他还给我偷？你说是不是该受到惩罚吧！」  
「我可以代他受罚。」  
「看看，毫无用处的勇敢。」  
聪明的女巫想了想，居高临下地看着长颈鹿，严肃地进行了裁决。  
「不如……我就给他这个机会，他可以向你分享任何东西，机会可以有很多次，你这么敢说，我就让你回应不了他，一旦你回应了任何有关爱的字眼，他就永远不会成功。」

“然后呢？”  
“然后……我没画完，”女孩抚着耳边已经梳到耳后的头发，“结局我还没想好。”  
“我们球队也有只长颈鹿。”  
“……什么？”  
尹斗俊合上画册，夸奖了一番后小心地还给了女孩：“是我们队的中场，那个长传技术不错的高个子，记得吗？因为你经常来看球，他就记住了你，每天都伸长脖子等你来，希望能找到一个合适的机会向你……”  
“不必了！”女孩顿时站起身，像变了一个人，昂起头冷酷地打断了尹斗俊要说的话，“多管闲事……如果没什么事的话，我先走了。”  
看来这件事还是没能解决好。  
“等等！”尹斗俊只能放弃了，尴尬又发自内心地和女孩说了一声谢谢。然后女孩甩着马尾辫，头也不回地走掉，像根本没见过尹斗俊这个人。

找不到别的好事可做，尹斗俊每天不在乎输赢地撒欢踢球，每一个庆祝拥抱都箍紧了梁耀燮的腰，每一个放学后的路途都被扯慢了脚步。他让高个子天天走教学楼门口当长颈鹿，自己则和梁耀燮踩过湿漉漉的校道，挤在伞下躲开飘雨。  
看梁耀燮攥着果皮嚼着肉，咬了一个，两个，三个，鼓起腮含糊不清地说话，破了三百五十一，三百五十二个，三百五十三个……  
你知道这是你吃的第几个橘子了吗？  
怎么了？今天才第一个。  
是第三百八十六个。  
这么精确……唔……  
尹斗俊终于被刺鼻的橘子皮味儿怂恿得没了分寸，悠悠忽忽地上前捕捉梁耀燮习惯性舔唇的舌尖，小心咬磨那张被滋润过的果味唇，这酿了几百天的滋味甜得让他头昏脑涨。梁耀燮没躲开，等尹斗俊意犹未尽地尝够了，才发现梁耀燮眼里像飘进了雨，雾气蒙蒙地看他。  
尹斗俊的心被掰开了，第一次意识到过去的虚度光阴有多浪费，克制了好久才没得寸进尺地追加第二个吻，只能暗自抠着掌心用目光解解馋。  
“别紧张，几个小时后就会清零了，明天你初吻还在。”   
“……你说的什么赖皮话？”  
“其实你也知道的吧？我这么喜欢……”  
剩下的话被卷进黑暗里。

一睁眼就是天花板。  
尹斗俊被甩到床上回不过神，刚刚还在校道上如愿以偿地和梁耀燮亲嘴，准备一鼓作气和他表白一番，竟转眼就到了第二天。  
他立刻跳起来冲到梁耀燮家，对方正好打开家门，挑着眉一脸疑惑地看一头鸡窝的来人。尹斗俊二话不说立马照着梁耀燮的嘴亲了下去，嘴巴都要撞疼，受到惊吓的梁耀燮气得挣脱开把尹斗俊推到了地上，看样子完全没有昨天的记忆。  
然后几分钟过去了，周围没发生什么变化，像预感到了什么，尹斗俊再用梁耀燮一家三口以及两边邻居一家三口都能听到的音量大声喊出“我喜欢——”，最后一个音节又连人一起被卷进黑暗里。  
很明显，雷打不动的漫长星期五突然有了断层。尹斗俊重复试了很多次，这句未完成的话似乎是什么无法触碰的开关，只要他一开口就会立刻跳到第二天。  
如果天天和梁耀燮念这句话，是不是就能加快进程，早点结束这场没完没了的折磨？  
那样的话，还没走出来我就晕了。  
已经决定珍惜光阴的尹斗俊很快打消了这个念头。

5.  
“妈，不是说了不吃汤泡饭吗？”  
尹斗俊有些疯了，开始偏执地问身边的人一些无意义的问题，问他们为什么一成不变，全然忘了他们都是困在时间里无辜的不知者。  
给不出长久的喜爱留不住任何情感，尹斗俊的腻味总是来得快，抬头纹男主要经历的流程尹斗俊一个阶段就走完了，将近三百多天忍受汤泡饭已经是人类极限，时间漩涡对他来说无疑是漫长酷刑。  
如果梁耀燮能和他一起承受——不，那样有点残酷了，退而求其次，如果梁耀燮好歹能记起一些，他也不至于像现在频频接近疯狂的边界。

尹斗俊愤愤睡下，没过一会儿周围天旋地转，身体沉沉下坠，他摔进一个满是橘子果肉的池子里，堆满的果子虽小，势头却像要吃人，尹斗俊动一下它们就涌泉般地成倍增加。他有力无处使，快被势头猛涨的肉海冲到鼻子眼儿时，有人忽然出现把他拽离了。  
那人轻盈地上了岸，坐在池子边上，却不拉尹斗俊上去。下半身还陷在肉海里找不到着力点，尹斗俊只能拼了命地抱住那人的腰，贴在他光裸的大腿上直呼哧。尹斗俊满嘴都是酸酸甜甜的果浆，呸了一嘴汁囊。可那人的大腿还是光溜溜的，橙黄的汁水溅上去又成膜流下。那人被抱得不开心了，扭扭腰身没能甩开趴在身上的大型树懒，便用浸泡在水池里的的脚轻轻推了推尹斗俊。  
你松开点。他说。  
不松，掉下去了我就没命了。尹斗俊不管不顾地挤进那人的大腿间，死活不肯撒手，还多抱紧了几分滑溜的腰，嘟嘟囔囔地重复着救命。  
你松开点，我才能救你。  
谁说的，我和你在一起，才能得救。  
说着，尹斗俊随便咬破一个跑到嘴边的橘子，新鲜的果浆喷洒在那人的腿上，尹斗俊对沾上颜色的软肉咬了下去——

梦境换新了。  
这是尹斗俊醒来的第一个想法。  
他猛地爬起来看日期，安定的“星期五”和牛奶味联合刺激着他，牵动起还在充满朝气的老二隐隐作疼。  
准备满三百天了，希望还是落空。手里仿佛还残留着果池的腻人芬芳，尹斗俊阴郁地在卫生间快速解决了晨事，体内的邪火却迟迟不下，说不清是出于疲倦和恼怒，还是新梦境近乎真实的挥之不去的触感。

尹斗俊的脸色前所未有的差，饶是梁耀燮来和他搭话也没有缓和几分。教室的时钟依旧停留在当初故障的地方，尹斗俊试图用老办法转移注意力，盯着右前方，那双交叠的脚踝放松地勾着桌脚，早已没了冻红的颜色，他觉得心里有把柴正没完没了地烧，从早上烧到下午，从两百多天之前烧到了今天。  
他起身拽着梁耀燮的手逃离了无休止的自习课，踩在室外火炉的步子越迈越大，梁耀燮被扯得差点跟不上步子，抱怨的话语一句接一句，他多问一句，尹斗俊心里就多添一把柴。

“不痛快，陪我提前热会儿身。”  
到了空无一人的更衣室，尹斗俊拿出柜子里的橘色球服扔给梁耀燮。  
“好吧。”梁耀燮不明所以地背过身沉默地换上了球衣。  
暴雨前的天空提前带来了余晖，把更衣室的一角照得满墙柔弱，梁耀燮换好衣服后就坐在那一抹潋滟的橘光里，摆弄他松垮垮的球衣，一脚搭在长凳上穿白色长袜，像个即将成熟正在变色的宽皮柑橘，被亮晃晃的衣服颜色映照得脸上都泛着柔光。尹斗俊心里那把火因为天边冷焰的闷烤而变了质，他突然不想踢球了。余光中等待着他的果实像是在说，再不采摘，他就要自己掉下来了——

嘭，嘭，嘭。  
柜子里滚出个足球模型，掉在地上闷闷响了三声，尹斗俊看了一眼，球滚到穿好长袜的脚边，便磨磨蹭蹭地弯下腰要捡，手却攀到了梁耀燮的膝盖上，跪在他身前。  
这裤子实在太短太宽了，尹斗俊想。弯下腰，或是坐在地上，都会多露出一圈超过安全面积的大腿肌肤。他时常站在操场另一头不小心望见这一截明目张胆的肌肤，很碍眼，叫人没法专心。现在两人之间没有了球场中线的距离，想要一探究竟腿根下那团阴影也只是唾手可得的事。他又仔细看了看，像在欣赏什么雕塑品，手指从那漂亮的缝匠肌线条一路碾过去，是能触摸得到的力量美。尹斗俊抬眼，不出意外看到梁耀燮惊慌的神色，便欺压过去闻他橘子味的气息。  
“我很想变成一个脱胎换骨的好人但，等不到了，”尹斗俊探进裤管里抚摸梁耀燮紧致的大腿根，紧紧贴着他微微升温的脸颊耳语，“我们都被困在这里，我们应该在一起，你却总在拒绝我……”

他埋首啃咬起肖想了许久的大腿，发育到这个年纪，梁耀燮的体毛还是少得可怜，像梦中那样的细腻嫩滑，牙齿稍稍一用力都要留下过分的淤痕。可尹斗俊忍不住，抓着梁耀燮的膝弯抬起一边腿，看他重心不稳地倒在长凳上，转而去咬他酸痛的小腿。  
大腿后侧凸起的筋锋利得要割坏尹斗俊的虎口，他将手伸进白色长袜里捏了捏小腿肚，再慢慢扯下露出一手能圈住的脚踝。尹斗俊确实过分了点，知道梁耀燮哪疼便不轻不重地折磨和攻陷。梁耀燮被捏的双腿都没了劲，酸得要挣扎，换来屁股上的一记拍打和对方一个猩红的眼神。  
梁耀燮被吓到了，眼前这个囚禁了数天终于被允许进食的猛虎，眼里满满都是进攻欲望。他的双腿被折到胸前，以一个难堪的姿势挂在尹斗俊肩上。摩擦大腿内侧的手掌几乎要起火，可落在脚踝上的亲吻却是温柔的。尹斗俊怜爱地捂住饱满的外踝，想把它磨出冻红的颜色，又饥肠辘辘地含住内踝，脚趾都因为火热的口腔温度蜷缩起来。梁耀燮不敢和尹斗俊对视，再也不是那副波澜不惊的模样，伶牙俐齿的小嘴吐不出任何话语，只能紧紧抿成一条苍白的唇线。无论是他故作冷静的神情，还是隐于橘色里不为人知的胴体颜色，都在猛烈灼烧着尹斗俊早已所剩无几的理智。  
尹斗俊稍显满足地在脚背上响亮地亲出声音，勃发的阴茎隔着薄薄的布料顶弄梁耀燮的大腿根，每顶一下都能感觉到他在挤动臀部想要躲开。于是尹斗俊附身挤进他的双腿间，在他耳根亲昵地来回厮磨，像令人胆怯的猛兽的温柔低语。  
“你在害怕吗？”他滑下来，嘴唇寻到左侧颈的那颗痣，“别怕，耀燮，不要拒绝我。”

被翻过去扒了凉飕飕的裤子，梁耀燮慌乱地叫出声。尹斗俊将他裤头扯下来，卡在大腿上拉紧了绳子，松紧带勒得梁耀燮不得不拢紧了双腿。尹斗俊摸到前面平滑的胯骨，一点一点地往下探，握住抽答的性器，他越过肩头想看看梁耀燮是如何因他兴奋的，可梁耀燮不让，怕得埋起了头。尹斗俊哄了好几句他都不肯起来，越是抚弄他的性器就越是弯了腰。  
“耀燮，让我看看你。”尹斗俊把人紧紧吃在怀里，尚且绵软的乳头经不起逗弄，没几下就硬挺地戳着尹斗俊的掌心，下身贴得梁耀燮臀缝都被顶开，顶得他微微摇头，被尹斗俊舔着后颈不敢动了。梁耀燮还是不肯起身，做着本能却徒劳的抵抗。尹斗俊便叹了一口气，扣住他的胯骨将人往后移了些，放出性器，摸了把梁耀燮的大腿内侧，他太瘦了，再怎么并拢都要留一条窄窄的缝。敏感的腿间塞进了硬物，还想挣脱屁股就又被掌掴了一下，瞬间的疼感让他绷紧了下半身。尹斗俊不管不顾地在他腿间快速顶弄起来，酥软的双腿被迫承受硬物的摩擦，带着要把皮肤磨狠磨破的劲，把梁耀燮弄得轻声呜咽起来，趴在长凳上竭力抓扯无辜的皮质坐套。  
长凳发出难堪的吱呀声，阳光下镀上一层明黄的身体被撞出鲜汁，尹斗俊提起他的屁股牢牢控制在手里才不让他下滑。平常不易出汗的人，这会儿却很快就被下午四点阳光的那点热量蒸得冒出一层细汗，嶙峋的后背闪着光泽，尹斗俊的嗓子又开始发干，哪里都止不了渴，无论是积郁多天的难言欲望，还是梁耀燮至始至终都在紧闭的嘴唇，都在加重他口渴的折磨。  
尹斗俊忍无可忍地捞起梁耀燮吮住渴盼的唇瓣，恶意舔过下唇内壁上的小白泡，听到他的嘶气声加快了手上的动作，让梁耀燮在高密度的吞吻中颤抖着射出来。直到梁耀燮在高潮余韵中脱力地摇着头想求点氧气，尹斗俊感到有嘴角有淡淡咸味，尝到了梁耀燮的泪水。  
液体沾了一手，尹斗俊将黏腻抹到那块隐秘的地方，碰到的一瞬间梁耀燮就预感到了挣扎起来，射了一次还在脱力的人敌不过尹斗俊发狂的蛮力，他被翻过来掰开大腿，耻骨磕到长凳边缘，尹斗俊欣赏起被注视着不断收缩的穴口，浅色花苞抹上蜜浆，是任人采撷的样子。  
尹斗俊翻出平常用的按摩油一股浇在穴口上，冰凉的液体激得臀瓣发紧。尹斗俊讨好地亲吻梁耀燮湿润的眼睛，在入口磨了很久，才极为小心地缓缓插入一根手指。  
“不！不……等等……”  
梁耀燮终于被吓得开了口，瞬间睁圆了眼睛瞪向尹斗俊，看到对方眼里无法浇灭的火焰，又慌乱地避开了眼神，被动地小声喘气。尹斗俊满头是汗地耐心做扩张，亲亲梁耀燮圆润的膝盖骨安抚他，等到差不多的时候，按捺不住的阴茎抵在渐渐打开的花苞口，尹斗俊听到一声细小的泣音。  
树上的花还没开半朵，他熟了大半边的刚成年的小橘子勾住他的手指望着他，眼角是果实般的泪珠。  
“乖，一下就好，满足我这一次，我只想要你。”尹斗俊一边说着不容拒绝的混账话，一边温柔地吻吻梁耀燮的下唇，将冒着青筋的阴茎一点一点挤进青涩的软肉，冒汁的内壁立刻涌上来咬紧了他。  
“不……好痛！怎么……！”  
扭动着臀部想让尹斗俊退出去，梁耀燮却只觉得撕裂他的硬物越来越大。尹斗俊不住地亲吻他涨红的脸颊，爱抚他敏感的肌肤，揉弄他丰实的臀肉调动他的情欲，等梁耀燮稍微放松下来才缓慢地动了动。  
梁耀燮不堪一击地撞上背后的铁质衣柜，震耳的响声透过薄薄的皮肉传来将羞耻放大了数倍，抓住尹斗俊的手臂求他能抓住自己。他被安放到长凳上时，暴雨前夕最后的阳光配合课间铃的响起直直射进他眼睛里，尹斗俊宽阔的身躯镶嵌在温暖的明光中，随着抽插的动作有一下没一下阻挡阳光射线。窗外人声渐热，被肏开的地方正对着窗户的单面可视玻璃，偷尝禁果的滋味让他备受煎熬。  
“没有人会进来，” 尹斗俊瞬间感觉被绞紧了，不得不抬起梁耀燮的臀部按揉着吻他，“相信我，放松点……”  
忽近忽远的嬉戏声刺激着梁耀燮的心跳，尹斗俊却不肯停下进攻，逼出梁耀燮抑制不住的甜腻泣音，他仰起白皙脆弱的脖颈，尹斗俊突然想起那只薄情的长颈鹿，究竟是因为什么要不顾一切地偷禁果，他很难去猜想千万个哈姆雷特中的那一个正确答案，但至少此刻他是能感受到的，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着把梁耀燮融进血骨里的癫狂，这或许不仅仅在两百多天之前，在更早以前，这股癫狂就存在了。  
身下的人确实熟透了，是炎热夏季的后半节气中肉韧多汁的果实，被肏熟了可怜兮兮地掉眼泪，梁耀燮皱巴巴的球衣上全是绵甜的橘子香薰气息，尝一口，闻一下，都要透了五脏六肺。尹斗俊掀起他的衣服，精瘦的胴体全是亮晶晶的汗水，戏弄胸前两颗挺立的肉蕾，看他哭花了小脸也不愿看一眼尹斗俊。  
尹斗俊及时退了出来，如数射在梁耀燮起伏的胸前，白色液体沾染了橘色球衣，比任何颜色都要醒目刺眼。  
空荡的更衣室里弥漫着腥甜的气息，尹斗俊意犹未尽地并拢起梁耀燮的双腿，像在梦中那样一遍又一遍地滑过腿间的空气，梁耀燮完全没了力气，抽噎着撇过脸，任由尹斗俊掰开他的腿舔舐起滑腻的肌肤。

6.  
尹斗俊像没有明天那样不停地吻睡晕的梁耀燮，抱着坐了好久才收拾好带把他回家。  
回到自己家后，空虚感随之而来。尹斗俊一想到明天一切如初，梁耀燮不会知道他做了什么混账事，依旧笑脸相迎，他就觉得无力，宁愿梁耀燮能记住，然后狠狠地揍他一顿。  
一次就够了，他想着虚伪的临时忏悔，不痛不痒地告诉自己适可而止，一切执念就留在那更衣室的一角就好。  
他睡下了，祈祷有新的梦。

醒来依旧是牛奶味，尹斗俊迟缓地爬起来洗漱，照旧走到客厅等待汤泡饭，父亲抖了抖报纸，母亲刚把面下锅，看到起床的尹斗俊诧异地问——  
“你怎么起这么早？”  
“早吗？再不起就迟到了。”尹斗俊看了眼时钟，正匀速走向七点半。  
“这么早要去哪？”  
“去……学校啊？”  
“今天星期六去什么学校？让补课啦？”  
“……”  
尹斗俊当机的那几秒，客厅里只有电台主播兴奋的声音。  
“什么？！今天星期几？”  
“星期六啊，”母亲重复了一遍，担心地看着神色异常的儿子，“你怎么了？要出去吗，酱汤面马上就好了。”  
“……酱汤面？”尹斗俊难以置信地再问一遍。  
“对酱汤面，不想吃吗？要不做点汤泡……”  
没等她说完，尹斗俊就咚咚咚地跑上房间，又咚咚咚地拿着手机跑下来，什么都不说地冲出家门。

“阿姨，我来看看耀燮，那什么，他昨天踢球受了点小伤，想看他怎么样了……”  
“受了小伤？他怎么没跟我说！”  
“他怕您担心嘛。”  
“我说他昨天那么嗜睡，怎么叫都不醒……他现在还在睡着，你去看看吧。”

尹斗俊面不改色地扯完谎上了楼，一点点打开房间门，梁耀燮果然还在睡，尹斗俊蹑手蹑脚地走进来，坐在地上看这张沉睡中的小脸，和昨天被操累之后一样柔和，好像根本没经历过什么疯狂情事。尹斗俊无比愧疚地掀起睡裤，大腿内侧明显的吻痕果然还在，“明天”真的到来了，暴雨真的过去了。虽然有预感新一波名为梁耀燮的暴风雨即将到来，但此刻尹斗俊也感觉无比地平和，他喜欢的小橘子拥有了不同的记忆，这比什么都来得开心。他轻轻摸了摸梁耀燮的脸，小心退出房间。

门关上的那一刻，梁耀燮就睁开了眼。  
听到楼下尹斗俊和母亲告别的声音，梁耀燮才下了楼，转转酸疼的脖子，拿起桌上的橘子，一边剥起来一边和母亲抱怨。  
“妈，做点别的吧，天天吃吐司我都受不了了。”  
“哪来的天天？我昨天才卖的吐司机，才弄过这么一回——”

下过暴雨的道路散发着泥土清香，周围都是洗刷过一遍的透亮。尹斗俊惬意地漫步回家，头一次觉得暴雨过后的天气是这样舒适。  
一进家就闻到香浓的酱汤味，他依稀记得昨天没有要求母亲换早餐，母亲也心有灵犀地换了他想吃的酱汤面，尹斗俊莫名觉得今天会有很多好事发生。

父亲把报纸翻了面，上面印着新的日期。电台主播的声音缓缓响起，像在宣布什么不得了的胜利。  
“我说得没错吧，这就是一场小小的暴风雨，很快就过去了。生活也是这样，只要心想事成，把想做的事做了，没有什么暴风雨过不去。希望今天的每一位听众也有风雨过后的彩虹心情。早安，这里是……”

-end-


End file.
